


Lazy Fucking Mornings

by turnipsturntable



Series: What a Smashing Couple [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Riding, Vaginal Sex, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipsturntable/pseuds/turnipsturntable
Summary: Adrien masturbates but every time there’s an orgasm it gets dirtier.Welcome to Bang City. Current Occupants: Adrien and his hand. Guest appearance by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	Lazy Fucking Mornings

Adrien fuzzily noticed two things as he woke up.  
One, the bed was super soft.  
Second, he was super hard.

A regular occurrence for a young man his age, but ever since the developments in the Marinette and Ladybug department a couple of years ago it was like he had lost any semblance of control of what was happening down there. He was still popping tents left and right, in his crime fighting suit, out of his crime fighting suit, while writing his bachelor thesis, getting his makeup done for photo shoots, brushing his teeth … basically his day to day life for the last give or take five years had consisted of a lot of squirming and readjusting. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that he had tangible memories to draw from, instead of unfulfilled fantasies.

He was still heavy with sleep and could probably have flopped to his side and just dozed off again, but he _had_ just dreamt of Marinette, the sweetness of her lips and her adoring touch …

Deciding to indulge himself, he snuggled further down into the mattress and sluggishly reached to his nightstand for some lotion without opening his eyes. Frowning when he couldn’t find any, he quickly licked a broad strip up his hand instead, before unceremoniously sticking it down his boxers. At first touch, a soft sigh escaped his lips – well, this certainly wouldn’t take long. Sometimes fast and to the point was just the way to go. 

Gripping himself gently at the base and slowly sliding his hand upward tugged another groan from him. His hold got tighter with each slide, making him shiver at the friction. Anticipation had made small beads of precum ooze out, so he spread the sticky substance and coated his palm with what was there. An unmentionable sound rang through the room, the new slipperiness made everything so much smoother. 

Marinette’s moans and half lidded eyes filled his mind, the way her lips tasted and her tongue glided into his mouth. He moved a bit faster and, as his other hand flicked and pinched his nipple, he imagined her tongue deftly toying with him, slick and warm. Her mouth wandered down his body inch by inch, pausing to lick and lave at spots she knew he was sensitive at, only moving on when his whimpers satisfied her. When she reached her goal, she licked her way up once before swiftly taking him all the way to the back of her throat. She languidly blinked at him with hooded eyes, wrecking him with soft suction and her sultry expression. 

He gulped, this vision needed to be copied. A little bit of spit and his hand quickly reached down to smooth over the pulsing head of his cock while the other grew bolder with increasingly rapid motions. The cool air around his hot body made for a relieving contrast, he must have kicked away the sheets and his boxers at some point. Smart move. 

The fantasy shifted and Marinette was bouncing on top of him, back arched and mouth slack with silent pleasure. Her perky breasts jiggled with each swivel of her hips. Her hand pressed into herself, the other gripping his leg hard so she could get enough leverage to ride him while he relentlessly pounded into her from below. He loved it when his name fell from her lips like a prayer – completely out of breath, not able to focus on anything but the bliss coursing through her. 

He could almost smell her telltale sugar and cookies scent wafting around him, it made the illusion seem so real. Adrien bent his knees and was starting to pant while thrusting his frantic hips up to meet his pumping hand while the other cupped and massaged his balls. The building pressure was expanding in his abdomen, the pleasure running through him in currents and making him shudder. He definitely wouldn’t need a lot longer, he was so close.

Fantasy Marinette was close too. Almost sobbing, she relied on him to hold her up when the pleasure just became too much for her. Her head lolled to the side, eyes barely able to stay open, and he knew she was lost to all but the sensation of him hitting her right where she needed it. 

Muscles taut, he tilted his head back and pressed it into the cool part of the pillow, a punched out whisper of Marinette’s name, his increasingly loud groans and the slick noise of his movement the only sounds in the room. 

Until they weren’t. 

“A– Adrien?” 

Adrien ceased all movement and his eyes snapped open with absolute mortification. He noticed two things.  
The room was awash with soft light and it definitely wasn’t his – there was pink everywhere.  
The bluest eyes he had ever seen were staring at him with wonder and, oh - okay, yep, hello that was definitely lust.

Dilated pupils, mussy black hair and blushy from sleep Marinette was gorgeous in the morning. Her plump lips were open with admiration and, as he kept unwavering eyes on her, she sucked in her bottom lip and slowly bit into it. The way she looked like she wanted to devour him, unfocused eyes that saw nothing but him and the almost palpable need emanating from her as she let a wounded little sound escape did him in.

She wanted him. 

His climax hit him full force. In fact he couldn’t have stopped it no matter how hard he tried. The muscles in his stomach clenched and with a strangled cry he curled in on himself, twitching with every wave of pleasure that wracked his body. Marinette’s mouth was on his in an instant and drank in his sounds hungrily, answering with groans of her own while her hand pumped him hard, just as she knew he liked it. Each frantic caress drowned him in a rush of mind numbing sparks and he felt spurts of his release land on his heaving chest. It thundered through him, leaving him blind to only white noise as she pulled out every last drop of him. 

As he slowly came down from his high, her kisses softened and his mouth tried to follow hers when she leaned back. Gasping he came back down to earth. When he half managed to catch his breath he lethargically blinked up at her through tangled bangs. The feeling of heady afterglow and supreme embarrassment made for a very confusing mixture. The press of her breasts against his shoulder as she lovingly raked her hands through his hair felt heavenly though.

“I forgot I slept over last night,” Adrien finally said with a gravelly voice, as if that explained anything. No makeup in the world would be able to cover his now certainly permanent blush. He was far too embarrassed to do anything about the mess he’d made of his stomach and his hands. 

He didn’t even want to check what had happened to the sheets. 

Marinette smirked, draped herself over him and grabbed a couple of tissues. “Why, Chaton, and here I thought you were putting on a show just for me,” she said breathily, and nipped at his ear while cleaning him up gently. Almost unconsciously she started rolling her hips against the leg between her thighs. Adrien shivered and regardless of the intense finish, felt himself twitch back to attention again already. “Do you have any idea how hot you are? I hope you’re happy because your performance just surpassed every teenage fantasy I ever had of you. If I had known back then how sexy you look while touching yourself I never even would have made it out of my room,” Marinette continued. She sighed and pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck, grazing it gently with her teeth. “I want you so bad right now,” she moaned and Adrien felt goosebumps erupt all over his body when he realised how desperate her rutting was getting and how needy her voice sounded. 

He grabbed her waist and crushed her against him before one hand lovingly curled behind her head and pulled her mouth towards his. The keen he was rewarded with made all his blood rush south and, well, while Adrien might have been hard while waking up, now he was turned on. He vowed to lavish her with every ounce of attention and love he possessed until she was completely spent.

As she writhed against him his hand stroked down her back, squeezing her butt and fluttering over her panties from above. Oh God. Adrien felt like he would combust from sheer want.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he growled between kisses that were messy with raw desire. His fingers curled into her faster and faster while her undulating hips against his length moved rougher by the moment. “Can I?” he whimpered, voice drenched with as much longing her underwear was.

Her hitched breath and choked out ‘Please’ were all the permission he needed and he almost ripped her panties in his frantic haste to push them aside. Both of them cried out in ecstasy when he, with one smooth upwards twist of his hips, buried himself inside her to the hilt. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and if her nonsensical babble of appreciation was anything to go by she revelled in the sensation as much as he did. She bucked against him instantly and his hand flew towards her tight bundle of nerves to help her along. He adjusted his thrusting to hit that one spot inside her and she grappled along his chest for purchase as her shouts got louder and louder. 

“Oh God, Adrien, I–” she managed to gasp before he was treated to one of his favorite sights in the world. Marinette’s face was beautiful when unguardedly lost to pleasure. Her eyes screwed shut, mouth open, hair wild, a litany of yes falling from her lips. She uncontrollably shook as her orgasm punched through her hard, forcing her to bend over and spasm on top of him. 

He could tell it was a good one from how strongly she clenched around him and maybe if he kept the momentum going he might be able to make her come twice. His hands latched onto her hips and he vigorously fucked her through her orgasm, her affirming cries edging him on. When her shivers grew tamer and she was barely beginning to catch her breath he wasted no time and flipped them over. He got on his knees, raised her up, ripped her panties and immediately pounded into her while thumbing eagerly against her clit. 

Her legs snapped around him, urging him even closer and a constant stream of yes and fuck let him know that while the sensation might be almost too much the pleasure still outweighed and she loved it. The unrelenting pumping was working and as she started having trouble focusing on him again, her eyes rolled back and her moans turned into appreciative sobs. He could feel his imminent release coil tight and he hoped she was close too because he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. He doubled his efforts and moved as fast and deeply as he could, his fingers dancing against her almost uncontrollably. His lungs clenched a little tighter at the tantalizing view in front of him and when Marinette curled in on herself once more, he knew she was there. The encouraging guttural groans were the only thing he needed to be pushed over the edge. 

Pulsing shockwaves of bliss coursed through him and he collapsed on top of her when he lost the ability to support his weight any longer. Her hands were everywhere, her mouth on his, groans pulled from deep within her as she undulated against him. The thrum of pleasure when he twitched into her had him gasping for air and he thrust his stuttering hips into her once, twice, thrice until he was completely spent. 

 _Wow._  

Panting he was splayed on top of her, supporting some of his weight on an elbow, while they tried to catch their breath. He slowly blinked at her and marveled at how after all these years looking at her still made his breath catch. The morning light made her skin glow, her eyes shone and sweaty bangs framed the face he loved most in the world. She gently drew him in for an unhurried deep kiss and sighed contently when they parted. 

“Wow,” Marinette said, awe painting her voice and Adrien could only nod dumbly. That had been some of the best sex they’d ever had. The satisfaction rolling through him was so strong he had trouble focusing on anything else.

“Pound it,” he said and weakly raised a fist. She bumped it, laughing incredulously and nuzzled his neck. He smiled, sometimes she got all giggly afterwards. Caught up in her good mood, he flattened himself on top of her and made himself as heavy as possible while starting to fake snore loudly. Marinette’s laughter grew louder as she was pressed into the bed and she shifted, trying to push him away. 

“Mooove, we are disgusting and in desperate need of a shower,” Marinette said and almost as if to prove a point shimmied so he slipped out of her. She wrinkled her nose. “Also, I think we might have to burn these sheets, there is no way they will be clean again ever.” 

“It’s not my fault you cannot control yourself around me, Princess,” Adrien said and snickered when she sputtered, “Unless of course you count my irresistible animal magnetism.” 

“Minou! I- first of all. No. How _dare-_ no!” She groaned. He chuckled and, ignoring her protests, hugged her close to him, stickiness and sweaty skin be damned.

“So,” he whispered into her ear and wiggled his eyebrows, “I’m the stuff of your teenage fantasies, huh?” 

“You knew that already,” Marinette said fondly and the earnesty in her voice made his heart swell. She ran her hands through his hair, making it stand up on its ends. “Come on now, let’s move this party into the shower.” This time he did let her sit up when she gently pushed at his shoulders. He thought his smile might split his face in two when he saw her eyes travel down his body appreciatively.

“Why, My Lady, if I didn’t know any better I’d think all you want is to see my glistening Adonis body under the spray of hot water just so you can save it for your fantasy catalogue,” he preened and struck a pose, cocking his hip and throwing his arms up over his head.

“Oh,” Marinette said and licked her lips suggestively, “I want to do a lot more than that.”

Adrien perked up and with a devilish grin scampered backwards out of the bed. He let her grab his hand and lead him towards the bathroom full of glee. It seemed like he still had quite the morning ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> People. Don't worry. Marinette's on the pill.  
> I had superfun writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> Also many thanks to [sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation) here on AO3. She gives the best pep talks!  
> You can come and find me on tumblr as [turnipsturntable](https://turnipsturntable.tumblr.com)!


End file.
